The Flames of Mars
by CookieKittenSupreme
Summary: Something is happening at Camp Halfblood. Not only are children getting hurt for no reason, but some are starting to feel like they don't belong- like they need to go somewhere else. When Alyssa goes to Camp Jupiter for a month to see if it's right for her, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

A/N; I am aware that this may not be close to how the characters act, but please be kind- I worked really hard on this. Thanks!

My name is Alyssa. I turned thirteen a few months ago. And I should mention this- my dad is a god. I don't mean in the 'he's handsome' way. I mean he's an actual god. And I have about seventeen half-siblings because of this. And if you must know, he's Apollo. Yes, like the god of music. But, on the bright side, this kid from the Ares cabin was pissing me off, so now he can only speak in limericks. Haha.

Anyway, I was in the infirmary, helping my brother, Will. Nico (Will's boyfriend) stood in the corner, staring at us while we performed a surgery on a twelve-year-old named Kat who had eaten a guitar string for a dare. It was weird, sitting above someone just a year younger than me, but I've operated on plenty of oddities, most from the past month.

Something bad was going on- more and more campers were getting hurt for stupid reasons. Or sometimes, no reason at all. The infirmary was always full, so we had to start using the mostly-empty cabins. Percy was okay with us leaving patients in his cabin as long as we didn't operate there, and he would talk to them. Tell them it would be okay. He's a good person. Well, I glanced back up at Nico. He seemed very focused on something just above us. The girl was dying- I could… feel it, sort of, but Nico kept staring. Everything was silent. Then, Nico's voice cut through the silence.

"Bitch, I fucking _dare_ you." Will froze.

"Oh no. Thanatos is not getting this one, nuh-uh. No way." I didn't know what this meant, but I bottled it up and kept working. Within a few minutes, I had finished removing the string and Will stitched the cut closed. I got up, still wearing my scrubs, and went off to fetch some nectar and ambrosia. After I'd returned to the infirmary, after receiving a few odd looks from other campers, the girl had tried to sit up and had fallen into a coughing fit. Will rubbed circles into her back. I saw that Nico had left, a trail of dead grass left the tent in footprint shapes.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I've been out of inspiration lately, haha. Anyway, I guess I'll update soon. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

It was lunch now. I tossed half of my plate into the fire, sacrificing to my dad, and sat with my siblings. We chatted a bit, ate, had a good time. Nico sat next to Will. Chiron didn't even bat an eye at this. Eventually, a feeling started welling up inside of me. I'd never really 'fit in', per say. I don't mean in the way 'I attract monsters.' I mean in the 'I'm the only kid on my dad's side that can read' way. Even though I came to camp after living on the streets of Boston, I still didn't feel welcome.

"What if I ran away from camp?" The question surprised even me, but it had already been asked. Will furrowed his brow.

"Why would you do that?" I shrugged.

"I never really fit in here anyways."

"Are you… gay? Like Nico and I? Because we won't judge-"

'It's not that. I just… don't belong here, sort of. I can't explain it."

"There's always Camp Jupiter- you could try that for a bit if you worked it out with Chiron." I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said, exasperated. "I can only try, I guess." I stood and walked away, heading back to my cabin before my next activity started. I mostly laid on my bed. I read a book I'd been meaning to- _The Titanic_ \- and I'm aware how cheesy that sounds, so don't mention it. Seriously. Don't.

My cabin mates walked in, talking in a rapid-fire mix of Greek and Italian, myself only catching the small snippets of their conversation. I looked up from my book. Some smiled at me and continued their conversations, mostly leaving me out of it. Will sat at the foot of my bed.

"You doing okay?" he asked. I thought for a moment, then shrugged.

"Not really sure- I mean, physically fine, but mentally? Emotionally? Ha, no." Will laughed.

"Well, let me know if you need anything, _sorella_."

"Will do, _fratello_."

"I didn't catch you at archery. Where were you?" I frowned.

"What time is it? I was just reading a bit. I told myself I would leave at one-thirty." Will had a worried expression on his face.

"It's nearly two, Alyssa." My eyes widened.

"Oh."


End file.
